The maelstrom of Fairy Tail
by stormsage225
Summary: When Minato and Kushina leave their peaceful village to meet the council they thought their son would be safe with a friend. Nothing could've been further from the truth when zeref cultist attack in their absence. Saved by a man with the power over the wind watch Naruto become one of the greatest legends to ever grace Earthland and sweep across Fiore like a hurricane.
1. The birth of a legend

**Chapter 1 the beginning of a legend**

"people talking"

'people thinking'

" **dragon/demon talking"**

' **dragon/demon thinking'**

 _Flashback_

 _Crimson lotus exploding flame blade_

In a cabin on the outskirts of one of the many villages in Fiore there is a red haired woman lying on a bed with a tired but joyful look on her face. Her name is Kushina Namikaze, and the reason for her joy would be the small bundle in her arms. Sitting next to her is a man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes her husband Minato Namikaze. "Kushina he's amazing" Minato said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Kushina smiled at Minato "yes he is just like his father" Kushina said as she forced herself to stay awake. "you should get some rest Kushina dear" a third voice replied making their presence known. The voice belonged to none other than Kushina's childhood friend Aurora. Unlike Kushina and Minato, Aurora had no potential when it came to magical capabilities it was the only reason she stayed in the village when Kushina left to make a name for herself. Not only did Kushina make a name for herself she also joined the fairy tail guild and was renowned as a S class mage. Then there's her husband who happens to be one of the ten wizard saints to say Aurora was surprised when Kushina introduced them would be an understatement. Aurora had long blonde hair green eyes and a petite build she was a few inches shorter than kushina.

Kushina smiled weakly " I can't sleep Aurora I'm just to excited at the moment you understand right" Kushina said trying to convince her long time friend she wasn't tired. Though everyone knew it was obvious she was bluffing.

Aurora smiled at her childhood friend "relax Kushina Naruto isn't going anywhere, now gets some rest trust me you're going to need it" Aurora ordered. As Aurora left the room Minato took Naruto and set him in the crib next to his mother's bed. Slowly Kushina began to drift to sleep wondering what else life had in store for her ever growing family, if only she knew.

* * *

It's been seven long years since the day naruto was born and Kushina was currently in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Today was a special occasion it was Naruto's birthday today and Kushina wanted it to be perfect. The best part is that the little ball of energy had no clue what Kushina had planned so she sent him off to go play with the other kids in the village. Once Naruto was gone she got started on the surprise party for when he returned home.

Minato was in the living room reading the Fiore times. 'zeref cultist attacked another village huh' Minato thought as he read through the article. 'the attacks seem to get more frequent every year" Minato said to himself.

"well better go ahead and get his present ready" Minato said as he kissed Kushina then grabbed his white haori and walked out the door.

While he walking through the village he started to think about how everyone at fairy tail was doing. The only ones they've seen since they temporarily left the guild to raise Naruto was Makarov And Gildarts who dropped by to visit a couple times over the years. Then there was the wizard saint meetings but those didn't happen very often. 'Wonder how many new members master has brought to the guild in our absence' Minato thought as he continued to make his way through the village.

Once Minato reached his destination he entered the building to be greeted by Aurora's husband Deaton. "Greetings Minato you're here for your order I take it" Deaton asked Minato getting a nod as an answer.

"yeah he's always been fascinated with my haori so Kushina thought we should get him one" Minato said.

"well it's all ready to go only thing missing is those runes you talked about placing on it" Deaton said as he walked in the back to get the haori. Deaton was a average looking man toned muscles, tanned skin just an inch taller than Minato with onyx colored eyes.

'Naruto's gonna love this' Minato thought with a smile on his face while he waited on Deaton to return.

"Here it is Minato one black haori I'll let you make the finishing touches on it while I finish up on another project" Deaton said as he walked into the other room leaving Minato alone again.

"Well might as well get this over with" Minato said to himself as he prepared to apply the enchants to the haori. A few minutes later and Minato finished "alright it's finished a durability rune, a repair rune and a growth rune that should be it" Minato said as he waited for Deaton to reappear.

It was later on when Naruto got home that his parents got the jump on him with the surprise party. To say the seven year old was ecstatic would be a understatement. The blond child couldn't contain his excitement even if he wanted to. Everyone was there his friends, his uncle Deaton and Aunt Aurora not to mention his parents. Aurora still looks same same as she did seven years ago just a bit more aged. "alright Naruto settle down I know you're excited but you don't get your presents until you calm down" Minato said blackmailing the seven year old.

"Alright who wants cake and ice cream" Kushina said gathering everyone's attention. When all a sudden a blond blur sped past everyone with a bowl in his hands.

Kushina smiled at her son's enthusiasm "so I'll take that as a yes Naruto" Kushina asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto nodded vigorously "you know if I didn't know better I would of thought he was using your hiraishin Minato" Deaton said while Minato rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"well what can I say the boy loves his food you should see him eating ramen" Minato said involuntarily shuddering at the memories of the nightmare known as ramen night.

Thirty minutes later after everyone finished eating knowing what was next Naruto was sitting next to his father waiting patiently. Seeing her son's eagerness she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Alright Naruto are you ready to open your presents" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded and Kushina grabbed something off the table "Here you go sweetheart this is from your father and me" Kushina said handing him a present which Naruto unraveled in seconds.

Naruto just stared at it he finally had his own haori just like his dad's except this was black and didn't have symbols on the back. Getting up Naruto turned around and hugged his father muttering a thanks then bolting over to Kushina and doing the same. After he tried on the cloak Minato approached his son "now Naruto a few things you should know about your present first would be it was custom made by Deaton. Second would be I've inscribed a few runes on it so it won't tear as easy and when it does it will fix itself,all you have to do is apply some magic into the cloak. You also won't have to worry about outgrowing it because it will adjust to your size as well" Minato said.

"Thank you mom,dad,uncle Deaton I love it" Naruto told the three adults as Kushina approached her son.

"Naruto we have one more thing for you" Kushina said getting her son's attention as she took of a necklace she was wearing to reveal a green crystal. "This belonged to you father's mother that he inherited and in turn gave it to me as a present. I think It's time you've had It seeing as we've decided to start teaching you magic" Kushina said as she tied the necklace around his neck enjoying the shocked expression on the seven year old's face.

"really your gonna teach me magic" Naruto asked getting a nod from Kushina. "Yes Naruto your mother and I will start you on it tomorrow morning" Minato said loving the reaction he got out of his son.

A little while later after everyone else gave Naruto his gifts people started to depart the birthday boy in question was out cold on the couch. Once everyone else was gone Minato picked his son up and took him to bed.

* * *

The next day Naruto was up and ready to learn. Kushina's promise to teach him magic had him excited and rearing to go. The young Namikaze was already wearing his necklace and haori. After they ate breakfast they were seated in living room Getting ready for Naruto first lesson in magic when someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it" Minato said as he walked towards the door to be greeted by a short old man with teal eyes. "Master what are you doing here" Minato asked stepping aside to let him inside.

The old man walked in and eyed Naruto who stared dumbly at him. "how are you doing young man I'm Makarov Dreyar you probably don't remember me though last time i saw you was three years ago" Makarov said introducing himself.

"I'm Na..Naruto it's nice to meet you sir" Naruto said not knowing who this old man was.

"Naruto dear why don't you go out In the backyard and play while the three of us talk okay" Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and ran for the back door. "alright what's going on master" Kushina asked getting straight to the point.

"Don't know just got a message from the council. They've ordered for all S class mages to assemble for a meeting and asked me to inform you" Makarov said.

"when is the meeting master" Minato asked wondering why all of a sudden they were being summoned. Wizard Saints Were One thing but all S class mages something was going down.

"The meeting is tomorrow at noon. I know you're thinking it as well as I am the council has something planned. What it is I do not know but I have a feeling it's going to be big" Makarov said.

"looks like you'll have to see if Aurora can watch Naruto for a few days Kushina" Minato said getting a nod from his wife. "I guess I'll go get Naruto and take him to Aurora's then" Kushina said as she went to go collect her son.

"Naruto come here a moment" Kushina said as she watched her son run over to her. "yes mom" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice. "I'm sorry I know we made you a promise but we're going to have to postpone your training" Kushina said.

"Why you said that we could start today did I do something wrong" Naruto asked. Kushina shook her head "no you didn't do anything wrong your father and I just have some wizard business to attend to so you're going to stay with Aurora until we get back it'll only be a couple days I promise" Kushina said as they started to head to aurora's house.

Once she met up with Minato and Makarov they headed to the train station. "sounds like he took it well" Makarov said as they found an empty compartment after Kushina told them how the young Namikaze took his training getting postponed getting a nod from Minato and Kushina.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting on the couch glaring at the wall. "I wish you would cheer up Naruto they'll be back in a few days" Aurora said trying to cheer the child up.

"They promised they would teach me magic today but they left before I could even learn anything" Naruto pouted. Before Aurora could continue they heard an explosion coming from the center of town. Naruto bolted out the door Before she could stop him. "Naruto wait" Aurora yelled but to no avail.

'What could have caused that noise' Naruto thought as he sped his way to the source of the commotion. When he got there he couldn't believe what he was seeing children were being bind with handcuffs and the adults were being slaughtered but what happened next made him break into tears. Trying to stop the men in the black cloaks Deaton rushed one of the men slashing him with a katana only to be pierced in the chest with a spell cast by another cultist killing him. "Stop it" Naruto screamed drawing unwanted attention to himself, realizing what danger he just put himself in he ran away as fast as his small legs could carry him.

* * *

 **With Aurora ten minutes earlier**

Realizing Naruto wasn't coming back she ran after him. Problem was the boy had always been to fast for his own good. By the time she caught up with him he was already running back in her direction, that's when she noticed he was being chased by men in black cloaks. 'Zeref cultist damn it' Aurora thought as she tried to gets the boys attention. "Naruto over here" she yelled.

Hearing his name being called Naruto spotted Aurora waving at him frantically. Seeing his aunt Aurora raised his spirits enough to increase his speed a little bit. One he reached her he cried into her "Aunt Aurora, uncle Deaton they" Naruto sobbed unable to finish his sentence.

Aurora started to tear up realizing what Naruto was going to say.'Come on Aurora you can't breakdown now you still need to get Naruto out of here' Aurora scolded herself.

Bending down to look Naruto in the eyes for what she was about to tell him. "Naruto I need you to run, run and don't look back" Aurora told him.

"But aunt Au…" Naruto started. "Don't argue get out of here now" Aurora yelled making Naruto jump a little as he took off running as fast as he could not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. Steeling her resolve Aurora looked around for something she could use as a weapon. Once she spotted a shovel she picked it up and waited for them to round the corner.

Naruto was near the outskirts of the village he didn't even know if they were still chasing him he just kept on running. 'Aunt Aurora please be safe' Naruto thought. Before he could think anymore on it an explosion knocked him off his feet. After he stopped rolling he looked up to see three of those men dressed in black cloaks.

'not these guys again' Naruto thought as he took a step back. Each time he would step back they would step forward. Naruto eventually ended up backing into a tree 'crap' Naruto thought as one of the men raised his staff.

"you know the boss wants us to capture all of you kids alive. But between that bitch giving me a headache and you running us ragged I think I'm gonna kill you" the man said as he charged magic into his staff "prepare yourself for the afterlife brat" the man added before releasing his attack.

Naruto closed his eyes knowing what was coming next but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he saw a man in a Grey haori with a kanji fierce Wind on the back. The man had black hair and glowing green eyes. Glaring at the three men across from him with his sword drawn in front of him. "so you guys think it's okay to attack little kids huh. Well looks like I made it just in time, stay back kid I promise I won't let these bastards lay a hand on you" the man told him

Naruto just nodded dumbfounded not knowing where this guy came from. "ha you think you can stop us it's three on one pal" the leader of the three stated.

The mysterious man just smirked and charged wind into his blade. "Are you sure about that" he asked. Before they could reply he dashed forward at blinding speeds and reappeared behind the three cultists. Seconds later the leader of the three fell face first in the ground.

"you're gonna pay for that" the man on the right yelled as he charged the black haired man. Right when he swung with his sword he took a vortex of wind to the chest sending him crashing into a nearby boulder knocking him out cold. Before the third one could make a move he dashed forward and struck the third cultist in the temple with the pommel of his sword dropping him where he stood.

Naruto closed his eyes when the man approached him thinking he was next. Seeing the boy scared he tried to calm the child down. "relax kid I'm not gonna hurt you my names Azrael you're alright now" the now identified Azrael said.

Opening his eyes slowly Naruto decided to introduce himself "Naruto" Naruto said not trusting the man enough to give him his last name.

"Alright Naruto you better come with me it's not safe here anymore" Azrael said as he started to walk off until Naruto stopped him.

"I can't leave, my mom and dad will be back in a few days" Naruto yelled.

Azrael sighed "listen kid even if they are more of those guys might show up. What are you gonna do then, everyone else in the village is either dead or captured" Azrael told him. He knew he was being hard on the boy but he needed him to go with him so he could pass on his magic before it was to late even if he had to lie to the boy in order to do so.

"But you can stay until they return your strong they won't stand a chance" Naruto pleaded only for Azrael to sigh again.

"Look kid I'm only one man I can't take on all of them And trust me once they find out these three aren't coming back, they'll leave with their slaves and come back in full force. We don't want to be here when that happens" Azrael said lying straight to his face knowing they won't be coming back.

It took awhile but once Naruto accepted that Azrael was right the pair disappeared into the horizon but not before Naruto took one last glance at his destroyed village. One thought going through his mind would he ever see his parents again.

A couple hours later Naruto decided to ask Azrael a question that he's been dying to ask since they left the village."Hey Azrael can you teach me magic" Naruto asked as they made camp that night.

Azrael studied Naruto for a few minutes which unnerved him a little bit before answering."So you want to be a wizard then" Azrael asked getting a nod from Naruto."Even after you saw what those men used their magic for" Azrael added waiting for Naruto's response.

"Especially because of what they did I need to learn magic so I can protect people like you protected me today" Naruto told him with conviction in his voice.

Azrael cracked a small smile "alright very well from this day forward you are my apprentice now get some sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow" Azrael told him as they both went to sleep 'Naruto I'm placing all my hopes on you' Azrael thought before he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **And that's a wrap hope there weren't to many mistakes I'm new to writing fanfiction but I'm looking forward to seeing how far this story goes.**_


	2. The beginning of a legend

**Chapter 2 the beginning of a legend**

"people talking"

'people thinking'

" **dragon/demon talking"**

' **dragon/demon thinking'**

 _Flashback_

 _Crimson lotus exploding flame blade_

It's been two days since the attack on the village and no one's even heard about the latest cultist attack. Minato and Kushina were currently on a train heading home. While both of the adult mages were frustrated with the council Minato wasn't quite as volatile as his wife was at the moment. "I can't believe the council, summoning us for such matters we aren't even apart of a guild at the moment, I mean do they not understand what leave of absence means" Kushina ranted clearly not happy with what happened over the last couple of days.

"I know you're upset Kushina but the council has a point, the dark guilds are gaining too much power and need to be stopped" Minato told her as she glared out the window before turning to him.

"If the council really wanted to help they would find the final tower of heaven and completely shut down the R-system" Kushina said.

Knowing she was to angry to have a civil conversation Minato decided to change the subject. "So what do you plan on teaching Naruto first" Minato asked. Mentioning Naruto is all Minato needed to do and Kushina's attitude did a one-eighty.

"I don't know there's so much I want him to learn theirs swordsmanship, see if he can use my heavenly chain magic, then there's your runes magic and Lightning magic let's not forget we want him to be his own person, so will have to give him a book on types of magic which he'll have to read" Kushina ranted before Minato covered her mouth with his hand.

"Alright why don't we start on getting him to access his magic before anything else" Minato suggested getting a nod from Kushina. Before either of them could say anything else the train stopped signaling that they reached their destination. Once they exited the train station they made their way home not realizing what they found would crush their spirits to a near breaking point and would take years to recover from the heartbreak they would experience.

Twenty minutes later once they climbed up the final hill that overlooked their village they saw it. "th...This isn't happening, tell me this is a nightmare" Kushina gasped.

Minato was just as shocked as his wife 'how, wait don't tell me, was this the work of zeref cultist' Minato thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

One thought was running through both of their minds at that point' Naruto'. They both took off at full speed to Aurora's home hoping beyond hope Naruto was alright. Once they reached aurora's house Kushina started to call out for them "Naruto,Aurora are you here, Deaton anybody" Kushina cried out.

"Kushina they aren't here let's go check our house,Naruto might have ran and hid there" Minato told her as they left in search of their son. On their way home Kushina stumbled upon something she prayed she wouldn't run across. Aurora was on the ground with a hole in her chest. Kushina approached her body slowly as she started to tremble. Kushina didn't even realize that she started to cry.

"Aurora, I….I should have been here, we could of stopped this I'm so sorry Aurora I'm so sorry" Kushina cried as she started to shake uncontrollably until Minato pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Minato she's dead, Naruto they've taken him haven't they…." Kushina cried not being able to finish her line of thought. Minato continued to comfort his wife before speaking "we don't know that Kushina he could have gotten away" Minato said trying to give his wife hope even if he knew how slim the chances were. "Come on we still haven't checked at home yet" Minato said as he got a nod of confirmation from Kushina as they pressed on to where they prayed their son would be.

When they got there Kushina burst through the door "Naruto are you here, it's mommy sweetheart it's okay you can come out now, Naruto please" Kushina pleaded as she started to break down and cry realizing Naruto wasn't here. "Those bastards they took my baby boy" Kushina said barely above a whisper.

Turning to her husband she stood up wiped her eyes and clenched her fist. "Minato we have to find him, we have to go get him and bring him home" Kushina said with a broken voice all she wanted was to hold Naruto in her arms.

"We can't do that Kushina as much as I want to we still haven't been able to locate the final tower" Minato told her as he was trying and failing to keep his temper in check. "Dammit" Minato yelled as he punched a nearby wall. Kushina timidly wrapped her arms around Minato and placed her head in his chest. Too tired to shed anymore tears she fell asleep in Minato arms. Looking down at his wife Minato picked Kushina up bridal style and carried her to their room. It was to late to catch the train so they would stay here tonight and head back to Mongolia tomorrow, hopefully master Makarov would be able to help them in finding Naruto. After placing Kushina on the bed he curled up next to her and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **Two weeks later with Azrael and Naruto**

Naruto was tired, he was tired of being tired. "Hey Azrael when are we gonna start my training" Naruto asked letting his frustration be known. It's not like it was his fault Azrael told him he would teach him magic but all they've done for two weeks is eat, walk and sleep.

"How many times have I told you once we reach my home now hold your horses we'll be there by tonight so just have some patience" Azrael said as they continued their journey.

True to his word they reached their destination that night but it was to late to start Naruto's training. So they ate and turned in for the night. Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Azrael watched Naruto sleep peacefully for a couple of minutes before retiring to his room.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early ready for today's training. When he went to look for Azrael he found him outside meditating on a nearby boulder. "So are you ready to begin your training young man, I'll warn you now my training is intense most can't handle it. I've had five apprentices in the past and all of them gave up in the first three months of training, do you think you can do any better" Azrael asked.

Naruto just stared at the older man with determination in his eyes. "Master Azrael I promise you I'll complete your training no matter how hard it is or how many people before me tried and failed, I'll never give up that's a promise" Naruto said with a fire burning in his eyes that reminded Azrael of himself when he was younger.

"Alright then let's begin your training, now the first thing you need to do is unlock your magic" Azrael told Naruto.

"how do I do that master" Naruto asked since he never got the chance to unlock it considering everything that happened two weeks ago.

"It's pretty simple Naruto just do what I'm doing it's called meditation" Azrael told him as Naruto took up the same position as Azrael did on an similar boulder.

"Now concentrate and feel for a power deep within yourself, You will know it when you find it" Azrael said waiting to see if Naruto would succeed in unlocking it on his first try or not. While he was waiting Azrael was suddenly hit with a force of energy making him shield his eyes. "Unbelievable at such a young age he has so much magic power, his potential is even greater than I hoped" Azrael added as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Did I do it, did I unlock my magic" Naruto asked getting a nod from Azrael, Naruto got up and started to jump up and down the grin on his face never fading.

"Now sit down and meditate some more" Azrael told him as Naruto's grin disappeared.

"More meditation, I thought you were going to teach me magic" Naruto complained not at all happy with what his master said.

"Naruto I told you I'm going to teach you magic and I will, but in order for you to reach my level of control over Wind you must become one with it, that is why you have to meditate" Azrael told him.

Naruto grumbled but took up the same position Azrael did on the boulder he was previously meditating on. "Now listen to the wind, hear it's cry, you must become one with with the wind Naruto. Once you can do these things you are one step closer to mastering wind magic" Azrael said as he continued to meditate.

"So how long will I have to do this crap I want to get to the cool stuff" Naruto asked still a bit peeved over the whole meditation ordeal.

Azrael sighed " this crap is a vital part of your training, as for how long it takes that's determined by the individual. Take me for example it took me six months to complete this part of the training".

"Six months I don't want to do this for six months" Naruto complained. Azrael shook his head "that's how long it took me, like I said it's different for each individual. It could take you anywhere from five months to a whole year maybe even longer" Azrael told him.

"So how do I know when I have completed this part of the training then" Naruto asked wanting to get this over with already.

Azrael smirked at the boy "like this" Azrael said as the wind around him started to whip around violently as Naruto had to shield his eyes from the wind. After the demonstration Azrael stood up "alright you continue with the meditation and I'll get started on breakfast" Azrael said as he disappeared into the small cabin.

* * *

It's been three months since Naruto started his training. While he was meditating Azrael was gathering some firewood. When he was making his way back to the clearing he saw something he never expected. Naruto was meditating like he's done for the past three months except now wind was whipping around him violently "Impossible he's mastered the first step in three months, I never thought he would master it this fast" Azrael said to himself walking over to his apprentice forgetting all about the firewood he dropped in his shocked state.

When he got over to Naruto he noticed he still had his eyes closed. "Naruto open your eyes" Azrael said. Once Naruto did as he was told he noticed the change as a smile slowly made its way to his face.

"I did it, I actually did it" Naruto yelled not even trying to contain his excitement.

"yes you did in three months time a feat I didn't think was possible but you did it. Now we get to move on to as what according to you is the cool stuff" Azrael said mockingly as Naruto's smile turned into a full blown grin.

* * *

 **Three years later**

In a clearing we see two people facing off. One is a man in his early thirties with black hair and glowing green eyes the other is a child with blond hair and blue eyes. "Are you ready Naruto, here it comes" Azrael said as he held out his right palm. " _wind sphere"_ Azrael called out sending a condensed ball of wind at Naruto.

" _Wind barrier_ " Naruto yelled as the wind sphere launched towards the young blond. Before it could reach its target it hit an invisible wall of wind and dissipated.

"Very good Naruto, it looks like you've finally mastered wind barrier. It's the only defensive move besides wind body that I know of" Azrael told him as he motioned Naruto to follow him as they headed to the cabin.

"Why did we stop training master" Naruto asked once they stepped inside. Azrael just ignored the blond and proceeded to open the chest that he always kept locked.

"Naruto at the rate you're progressing I have no doubt you'll surpass me in the next ten years but it still may not be enough" Azrael told him.

"Not enough, what do you mean not enough for what" Naruto asked wondering what his master was talking about.

"I can't say for sure Naruto, all I know is something's coming and it's going to be your generation that's going to have to deal with it" Azrael said.

"Alright then what's that stone in your hand and what does it have to do with any of this" Naruto asked, to the blond ten year old it looked like a white stone but one thing thing was for certain whatever it was it was radiating power.

Azrael smirked and asked Naruto a question "tell me Naruto what do you know of dragons".

* * *

 **Four years later**

'It's hard to believe it's been seven years since I last saw them. Mom, Dad I wonder do you still think about me. I'm sure you've both moved on and think I'm dead by now' Naruto thought.

"Naruto are you coming, we have to get some supplies from town we don't have all day" Azrael said bringing the blond back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry I was just lost in thought" Naruto told him as Azrael nodded. "I told you It's up to you if you want to leave and look for your parents I've taught you everything I can, only thing left is for you to gain strength on your own" Azrael told him as they continued towards town.

"I know, it's not like I plan on staying here forever I just don't know where to start. Besides it's been seven years they've probably forgotten all about me by now and moved on" Naruto said with a sad look in his eyes.

Azrael put a hand on his shoulder and looked Naruto in the eyes stopping him from making another step. "Alright first off a parent never forgets about their child no matter what so I don't want you ever thinking that, secondly like you've said it's been seven years. That's along time not being able to hold your child, wherever they're at they have to hurting just as much as you, maybe even more. Now as far as where to go I suggest going to the city Mongolia and joining fairy tail" Azrael told him.

"Fairy tail what's that" Naruto asked in the seven years Naruto's been with Azrael he never mentioned this place.

Azrael looked up into the sky thinking on past memories "that's right I've never told you about it have I, we'll it's a wizards guild one of the greatest in fact and I think you should join it" Azrael told his blond apprentice.

Before they could continue the conversation they heard an explosion in the background. "That sounds like it came from town" Naruto said as master and student alike raced towards town. When Naruto saw it he was terrified considering what he saw why wouldn't he. "What the hell is that master it's gigantic" Naruto asked as he turned to look at his master.

Azrael slowly walked past Naruto as he answered his student. Behzor the demon of chaos, it's said to rival that of Deliora the demon of destruction" Azrael told him.

Behzor's scaly skin was the blackest of black, some say it was the embodiment of darkness itself. It had a scorpion like tail and four claws on each hand. The demon was currently blasting the city with Lightning from its mouth and had yet to notice the pair of wind mages.

"Naruto I need you to evacuate everybody while I hold off the demon" Azrael ordered. Naruto was about to make his protest known but the glare he was given from Azrael silenced him. Naruto nodded and took off looking for survivors. Azrael watched the blond leave before turning towards Behzor. "Goodbye Naruto you've been a remarkable student but it ends here, I'm not walking away from this fight" Azrael said as he readied himself.

While Naruto was evacuating civilians Azrael decided to get the demon's attention. "This should do the trick" Azrael said with a smirk. " _wind blade storm_ " Azrael yelled as he held out his right hand and generated dozens of boomerang shaped blades of wind that he sent towards Behzor.

* * *

Naruto was currently escorting a family out of the city when he heard another explosion "master please be careful" Naruto said. Once Naruto finished evacuating everyone he took of towards the direction of the fighting despite the survivors protest. "Come on, please be okay master" Naruto said as he ran towards the fighting.

Naruto knew something was wrong when he took off towards Behzor explosions were going off left and right but died down when he was halfway there. Once he arrived he saw his master on one knee and Behzor slowly stalking towards Azrael as it raised its fist to finish him off. "It's going to kill him I have to do something" Naruto yelled before he activated his wind body spell and took off towards Azrael.

* * *

"Dammit I let my guard down" Azrael said as he clutched his ribs, they were definitely broken. It was over and he knew it but right when he braced himself for Behzor's attack he felt a strong gust of wind and his eyes snapped open "Naruto" was the only word he could mutter before being pushed out of the way.

When the dust cleared he saw Naruto standing in front of him haori flapping in the wind. "You okay Master" Naruto asked as he glared at the demon. Azrael nodded as Naruto helped him up before turning their attention towards Behzor. "Let's take him down together and finish this" Naruto said.

Azrael looked at his student for a few seconds before responding. "Sorry Naruto I can't allow that" Azrael told him. Before Naruto could respond Azrael knocked him out with a chop to the neck. "I didn't want to leave you like this Naruto but it looks like my times up, goodbye It's been an honor teaching you" Azrael said before slowly stepping towards Behzor his magic power skyrocketing.

"It's time to end this Behzor" Azrael yelled as he prepared his final spell. Once Azrael stopped walking forwards he crossed his arms with both pointer and middle fingers pointing towards the ground as a sword of wind was slowly generated and started to increase in size above him. " Prepare yourself Behzor your time has come now begone, _sacred wind sword of transcendence_ " Azrael yelled as he thrust both his hands forward launching the massive blade of wind at the mighty demon. When the blade struck Behzor the wind generated from the impact covered the entire area in dust. When the dust finalky settled it revealed Azrael on the ground unmoving and nothing was left of the demon the destroyed city was the only evidence that the demon was ever there.

When Naruto started to stir he noticed two things first was that the demon was nowhere in sight, second was that Azrael was lying on the ground unmoving. Scrambling to his feet Naruto ran towards Azrael's prone form. "Master are you alright, hey answer me master this isn't funny" Naruto yelled. The young teenager tried and tried to wake him up even though his mind was telling him he was gone.

Once Naruto's senses came back to him he picked up Azrael carrying him on hism shoulder and started heading to where the survivors were. Once he regrouped with the survivors they started cheering and applauding for the demons defeat. Until one of the elders got Naruto's attention "young man you did it, you killed the demon we can't thank you enough" the man said.

Realization dawned on Naruto 'master you used that spell didn't you' thought Naruto before turning his attention to the old man. He cleared his throat before addressing the old man "it wasn't me but my master Azrael, he's the one who killed the demon at the cost of his own life" he told the group as they all gained sad and remorseful expressions on their faces as they watched the young teen walk away with his master in tow disappearing into the night.

* * *

A few weeks later and Naruto found himself in the town of Mongolia. He still wore the black haori and the necklace his parents gave him, now he has a katana strapped to his side the sheath was black with a silver and gold trimmed handle the blade Itself was of the whitest color. Azrael gave it to Naruto as a present for completing his training last year. Naruto still couldn't believe he was gone. After he buried Azrael he decided to honor his master's wish and join fairy tail. Little did he know it would reunite him with his long lost family.

"So this is it fairy tail, the guild that master thought I should join" Naruto said as he slowly pushed the guild doors open. When he stepped inside everyone in the guild turned their attention to him even the pinkette and raven haired kids stopped their fight mid punch why were they even fighting.

Naruto didn't let the stares intimidate him though he took a few steps forward. "Can any of you tell me who's In charge here" Naruto asked.

"That would be me young man what can I do for you" a short old man with white hair said stepping forward.

Naruto stared at the old man "have we met before you look familiar" Naruto asked.

Before the Old Man could comment someone else opened the door. Unlike when Naruto walked in everyone recognized them.

"Hey Minato, Kushina just in time we might be getting a new member" some random guild member yelled out causing Naruto to turn around.

When Naruto turned around he was barely able to form two simple words "Mom, Dad".

 **Known spells**

 _ **Wind sphere**_ **\- fires a ball of condensed wind at the opponent**

 _ **Wind barrier -**_ **the user surrounds themselves in a wall of wind capable of negating most attacks**

 _ **Windy body-**_ **user turns their body into wind**

 _ **Wind blade storm-**_ **fires dozens of boomerang shaped blades of wind**

 _ **Sacred wind sword of transcendence-**_ **using their life force the user generates a massive sword of wind**

 **AN- Here's chapter two thanks to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed my story till next time**


	3. Fairy tail

**Chapter 3 Fairy tail**

"people talking"

'people thinking'

" **dragon/demon talking"**

' **dragon/demon thinking'**

 _Flashback_

 _Crimson lotus exploding flame blade_

Kushina couldn't believe what she was seeing, blond hair and blues eyes . "Naruto is that really you" Kushina asked not wanting to get her hopes up even if she knew deep down this was her son.

Naruto gave his parents a small smile and was about to take a step forward until he noticed a small bundle In his mother's arms. "Who's that" Naruto asked pointing at the bundle in Kushina's arms.

Kushina smiled at her oldest "this is your baby brother Naruto, his name is Raiden, Raiden Namikaze" Kushina said as she approached Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto you don't have to be afraid" Kushina said seeing the scared look in her son's eyes.

"Mom it's been seven years, where have you been, did you even look for me those seven years I was gone" Naruto asked trying to hold back his tears.

Before Naruto could say anymore he was embraced by Kushina, though she was careful not to smother her youngest child in the process. "Naruto, of course we did why would you ask that, we never stopped looking" Kushina said wrapping an arm around him while the other held onto Raiden.

When Minato approached Naruto looked over in his direction. "Naruto we need you to understant that just because we have Raiden now, that doesn't mean we've replaced you your still our son nothings going to change that" Minato said.

Nodding Naruto smiled at his father and returned his mother's embrace.

" Naruto what happened when the village was attacked, how did you escape" Minato asked wondering how an seven year old boy escaped from Zeref cultist.

Naruto separated from Kushina and stared at Minato for a few seconds before answering "I almost didn't, if it wasn't for master Azrael I would've ended up like the rest of the kids that were taken away" Naruto told him.

Minato's eyes widened along with some of the other senior members of the guild. "Naruto, this Azrael that saved you what did he look like" Minato asked wondering if it could be the same one he was thinking of.

"Well he had black hair, wore a silver haori and when he used his wind magic his eyes would glow green" Naruto told him shocked at the description Naruto gave.

Then Makarov stepped forward "tell me boy, where is Azrael now is he on his way to the guild or did you come on your own" Makarov asked.

Naruto stared at the ground for a few seconds and clenched his fist in poorly concealed anger before answering. "dead, master Azrael died two weeks ago defeating Behzor the demon of chaos" Naruto told him as Minato put a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort his son.

"You and Azrael were close weren't you Naruto" Minato asked getting a nod from his son. "You know Naruto, your master and I were good friends" Minato said smiling down at his son.

Naruto stared at Minato "he was, master said he was apart of this guild when he was younger. He even suggested that I join fairy tail myself" Naruto said gripping his sword subconsciously.

"He left the guild fifteen years ago to pursue his own goals, he never did tell us what those were though" Minato said.

"So I take it you're here to join the guild then" Kushina asked getting a nod from Naruto. Grabbing his hand Kushina led him to the bar pulling out a stamp. "Alright Naruto what color and where" Kushina asked.

"Black on the right shoulder" Naruto said pulling up the right sleeve of his haori as Kushina gave him his guild mark.

"Congratulations you're officially a member of fairy tail" Kushina told him. As Naruto ran his left hand over the guild mark he heard someone yell party and all hell broke lose.

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived at the guild at eight in the morning and was looking at the request board. Naruto figured he might as well start making a name for himself problem was deciding on what job to take. When he was about to pick a job some girl with red hair a few years younger than him approached him. "You're the new member right, I'm Erza Scarlet" the now identified Erza said.

Naruto turned his attention to the redhead and decided to introduce himself as well "Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said giving her a bright smile.

Erza's eyes widened "Namikaze are you related to Minato and master Kushina" Erza asked.

"Master Kushina" Naruto questioned wondering why Erza Referred to his mom as master.

"Yes Kushina has been training me in swordsmanship ever since I joined the guild. Because of her help I've Improved quite a bit since joining fairy tail" Erza said.

"I see well then to answer your question yes I'm related their my parents" Naruto said.

" Their son but I thought you disappeared seven years ago" Erza stated before realizing how rude she was being and to her master's son no less. "Forgive me I have no right mentioning such a personal matter please forgive me" Erza said.

Naruto waved his hand "It's alright I don't mind you asking. Truth of the matter is zeref cultist attacked my village while mom and dad were away. They were about to kill me when Azrael saved my life and took me under his wing" Naruto said as he turned back to the notice board.

Getting the hint that he didn't want to talk about it anymore she decided to get back to the reason she came over in the first place. "Master asked me to accompany you on your first mission so you know how these request are handled so pick a job and meet me at my table in thirty minutes" Erza told him.

"Wait why do I have to team up with you" Naruto asked.

"Is there something wrong with teaming up with me" Erza asked leveling Naruto with a glare.

"No not at all" Naruto said scared out of his mind. That look he's seen on one other person, his Mom and the fact that she some twelve year old girl gave him that look terrified him.

Erza smiled "good now find a job already" Erza said and started to walk off again before Naruto stopped her.

"Hey why thirty minutes" Naruto asked confused.

Erza turned around slowly, "because I haven't had my cake yet" erza said as if it were obvious and continued on to her table. While Naruto just shook his head and turned his attention back to the request board. When he noticed the particular flier that caught his attention before Erza interrupted him. Grabbing the flier he walked over to Erza's table and took a seat.

When Erza saw the request she was surprised that he would pick out a bandit extermination job. While Erza could handle the job on her own this guy was new to the guild and she had no idea what he was capable of. "You sure you want this one it could be dangerous" Erza told him wanting to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Yeah I mean if you're worried don't be I'll protect you" Naruto said not noticing the glare Erza was giving him.

Erza got up with a huff and started walking out of the guild "Come on then I'll show you who needs protection" Erza said leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Naruto just watched Erza disappear into the distance, 'girls are weird' Naruto thought before chasing after the redhead. Once he caught up with her they both started to walk side by side in silence until they reached the train station.

* * *

Once they boarded the train Naruto not being able to deal with all the tension decided to appease the volatile redhead. "you know Erza I wasn't trying to call you weak or anything, you just seemed worried about the job is all" Naruto said.

Hearing his comment she was tempted to ignore him but decided to be civil after all he was new to the guild. "I was worried because I wasn't for sure how capable you were, It had nothing to do with being scared" Erza said getting a nod from Naruto.

"So what type of magic do you use" Naruto asked getting Erza's attention hey might as well now what she can do if he was going to be teaming up with her.

Turning towards Naruto "I use requip it let's me store weapons in my own pocket dimension and call upon them immediately when I need them" Erza said getting a nod from Naruto. "What about you, I you said the guy that saved you taught you magic and that you carry a sword but you never said what type of magic" Erza added.

"Azrael taught me wind magic. As for the sword I also use wind magic with it as well" Naruto said.

* * *

Two hours later after they reached their destination and met with the mayor the duo found themselves in the woods searching for a particular cave. "According to the mayor the bandits are holed up in a large cavern in this general area" Naruto said as they continued to scan the area.

"Naruto over here" Erza said motioning him over to her as she pointed down a path where a large cavern was spotted hidden by the dense foliage.

"Good job Erza, see I told you it would be easy" Naruto said with a grin as they both started to stalk towards the cave. Once they got near the entrance they noticed there were two bandits standing guard. They shared a look and took off.

"Hey did you hear something" one of the guards said. Before he could get a answer the bandit next to him fell to the ground unconscious. Before he could alert anyone he received a chop to the neck enhanced with wind magic.

After they tied up the bandits they turned towards each other nodded and took off into the cavern. After walking for a few minutes they came to an opening where the remaining bandits were located.

"Alright Erza I'll go left and you go right sound good" Naruto asked getting a nod from the redhead they counted fifteen bandits in the room total. As Naruto dropped down he charged up his magic " _wind sphere"_ Naruto yelled causing the unsuspecting bandits to disperse in order to avoid the attack.

"I got you now _wind vortex_ " Naruto yelled Releasing a wave of wind at two of the bandits knocking them out. Before he could capitalize on his surprise attack three more bandits rushed him with swords In hand. Ducking under the first swing and strafing to the left dodging the bandit trying to gut him Naruto coated his right hand in wind and delivered a debilitating hook to the third bandit sending him into the cavern wall knocking him out. As the other two charged him Naruto held out his right hand and prepared another spell " _Gale force blast_ " Naruto enchanted hitting the two bandits with a invisible wall of wind sending them all the way across the other side of the cavern.

Naruto took the time to check on Erza and wasn't disappointed. Erza was holding her own those bandits didn't stand a chance. Naruto was brought out of his revery when he had to duck a oncoming blade which he countered with a devastating uppercut enhanced with wind magic. Seeing two more head his way Naruto decided to wrap things up. Jumping up in the air avoiding their attacks Naruto coated his left leg in wind and landed a solid kick catching both bandits by surprise. Noticing the rest of the bandits were focusing on Erza Naruto decided to give her her a hand and activated his wind body spell.

* * *

When they split up at first Erza was worried but it was made pretty obvious that whoever Azrael was he trained Naruto well. The blond was a force to be reckoned with so she decided to focus her attention on the bandits in front of her.

Drawing her sword Erza dashed forward and started a unrelenting assault on the bandits. The first three bandits were put down rather quickly as they weren't expecting a twelve year old girl to be so skilled with a blade. The next bandit lunged at her with a giant warhammer which Erza barely dodged and countered with an upwards slash before turning around and blocking another bandits strike. Using the bandits weight Erza shifted causing the man to trip over himself and received a kick to the jaw knocking him out cold.

Before Erza could catch her breath two more bandits charged from her right so she summoned another sword in her left hand then charged the two bandits. As they traded blows Erza was able to catch a glimpse of how well Naruto was doing, which to her relief was breezing through the bandits. Ducking under both bandits attacks Erza spun around behind them and put them down at the same time with a cross cut. While she was catching her breathe two more bandits came from her left Which she blocked What she didn't see was the third bandit behind her.

Seeing an opportunity to finish the redhead off the bandit lunged at Erza "you're finished now little girl, prepare to die" the charging bandit yelled as he readied his blade.

Hearing the bandit yell, Erza forced the other two back to give herself some room and turned to face her assailant but realized it was to late she wouldn't be able to avoid his attack in time. Then Naruto appeared out of thin air delivering a devastating wind coated fist into the man's jaw sending him flying. Remembering the other two Erza turned around and was just able to parry the first bandits blow then ducked under the second bandits swipe. Using the blade in her left hand Erza slashed the second bandit across the chest.

Seeing Erza parry the first bandit then switch her focus on the second bandit. Naruto saw it as an opening and dashed towards the unoccupied bandit delivering a solid punch to their temple finishing him off.

"You alright Erza" Naruto asked turning to his partner making sure she wasn't injured. Getting a nod from the redhead they made their way to the exit. When they made it back outside Naruto was stopped by erza "Thank you, you saved my life today, I'm in your dept Naruto" Erza said bowing her head. Naruto shook his head and walked up to Erza. Tapping her in the head with his pointer and middle fingers and smiled.

Confused by the gesture Erza rubbed her forehead "what was that for" Erza asked puffing her cheeks a little.

"because I felt like it, you don't owe me anything Erza I'll always be looking out for you no matter what" Naruto said looking Erza in the eyes. Which caused Erza to gain a tinge of pink on her cheeks though the blond didn't notice it. "Now let's go inform the mayor that the bandits are taken care of and head home" Naruto finished continuing down the path that lead to the village.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Naruto and Erza returned from Naruto's first mission. While they haven't teamed up since then they do usually talk whenever they see each other in the guild. Naruto was at the bar eating his seventh bowl of ramen when someone took the seat next to him. Like Naruto he had blond hair but had teal eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar under his right eye.

"So your Naruto huh" the blond asked.

"Yeah and you would be?" Naruto questioned.

"Laxus Dreyar and I've got to say you're even more pathetic than I thought you would be" Laxus laughed out.

Naruto glared at Laxus "Mind telling me what your problem is or do I have to wipe that smirk off your face" Naruto said not liking this guy's attitude.

Naruto's comment only served to make Laxus laugh even harder. "Oh please, don't joke around like that you wouldn't stand a chance. They'd be wiping your remains off the floor if we fought" Laxus boasted. Naruto was about to say something before Laxus continued. "Besides you needed Erza's help on your first mission it couldn't get any more pathetic than that" Laxus said.

"What do you mean by that Laxus" Naruto asked in a emotionless voice, his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"I mean she's a pathetic excuse for a mage that doesn't even deserve to be in this guild" Laxus said.

While she would never admit it overhearing what Laxus said did upset her, but being who she was Erza got up and headed towards Laxus and Naruto ready to confront the lightning mage. When Erza was a few feet away Laxus was sent flying courtesy of Naruto's fist. Seeing Naruto act so hostile confused Erza enough to make her stop dead in her tracks.

Laxus wiping the blood from his lip got up glaring at Naruto. "You've got a death wish or something" Laxus asked coating his fist with lightning.

Naruto doing the same with his wind stared down Laxus. "Listen carefully you bastard, Erza isn't pathetic you hear me. I ever hear you insulting her again I'll kick in your teeth" Naruto glowered infuriated with the mage before him.

Laxus smirked "I get it you don't want me picking on your girlfriend is that it" Laxus said expecting a reaction from Naruto who just glared at him.

Erza was too deep in thought to register what Laxus said. 'Naruto, why is he defending me, what Laxus said had nothing to do with him so why' Erza thought bringing back memories of a azure haired boy. Becoming aware of her surroundings again Erza saw Naruto and Laxus sprinting towards each other preparing to teach the other a lesson.

Before the two blonds could clash however another blond appeared between them stopping both attacks. It was none other than Naruto's father and Laxus's teacher Minato Namikaze. "Both of you this ends now understood" Minato said with authority.

Laxus scoffed before walking away "whatever your son started it" Laxus said leaving the guild.

Minato turned to Naruto "just make sure he doesn't insult Erza anymore and we won't have any problems. One more thing someone should tell him to pull that lightning rod out of his ass" Naruto said before sitting back down at the bar to finish his food causing Minato roll his eyes.

"Teenagers" Minato muttered before walking over to the bar as well.

Seeing his father take a seat next to him Naruto swallowed his food before glancing in his direction. "Look Dad I don't need a lecture right now" Naruto said then went back to eating hoping his Dad would give him a break.

Minato sighed "Naruto I'm not here to lecture you, tell me what did Laxus say about Erza that got you so riled up" Minato asked.

Naruto clenched his fist "he called her pathetic and said she didn't belong in fairy tail. I know I shouldn't have high him but where does he get off saying something like that" Naruto said.

Minato sighed "I see Naruto, Laxus has a lot of anger inside of him. I hoped that if I took him on as an apprentice I could help him get rid of his hatred" Minato said as he noticed Erza approaching and decided to go talk to Laxus disappearing in a flash.

"Naruto" Erza said getting the blond's attention.

Turning around Naruto noticed it was Erza so he motioned for her to join him which she did.

"Why did you defend me like that I mean we hardly know each other" Erza asked wanting to know his motives for doing so.

"That's a dumb question" Naruto said. Getting a glare from Erza he decided to elaborate "I defended you because you're my friend" Naruto said as he ordered her a slice of strawberry cake.

"Naruto you don't have to" Erza began before he interrupted her.

"It's okay I insist" Naruto said to which Erza nodded if he was going to buy her strawberry cake who was she to argue. taking a bite Erza noticed the blond getting to his feet. "Well I'm gonna go find a job, see you later Erza" Naruto said as he started to walk off before Erza grabbed his arm.

"If you wait a few minutes I'll join you, if you want me to that is" Erza said staring at her plate.

"Alright finish your cake and I'll find a job" Naruto said leaving Erza to herself.

'Maybe teaming up won't be so bad after all' Erza thought with a smile as she continued to eat her cake neither realizing this was the start of a bond greater than either of them thought possible.

 _ **AN- Next chapter should be the start of cannon unless I think of something else to add.**_

 **Known spells**

 _ **Wind vortex**_ **\- releases a wave of wind**

 _ **Gale force blast**_ **\- unleashes an invisible wall of Hurricane force wind**

 _ **Wind sphere**_ **\- fires a ball of condensed wind at the opponent**

 _ **Wind barrier -**_ **the user surrounds themselves in a wall of wind capable of negating most attacks**

 _ **Wind body-**_ **user turns their body into wind**

 _ **Wind blade storm-**_ **fires dozens of boomerang shaped blades of wind**

 _ **Sacred wind sword of transcendence-**_ **using their life force the user generates a massive sword of wind**


	4. The strongest team

**The strongest team**

"people talking"

'people thinking'

" **dragon/demon talking"**

' **dragon/demon thinking'**

 _Flashback_

 _Crimson lotus exploding flame blade_

On the streets of Mongolia two wizards were making their way back to fairy tail after completing a job. The duo was none other than Naruto Namikaze and Erza Scarlet, it's been seven years since Naruto joined fairy tail and he's been Erza's partner for almost as long.

A few thing have changed in those seven long years. First would be that both are now S-class wizards, Naruto passing the trials a year after Laxus and Erza following the year after. Naruto's appearance pretty much remained the same wearing his black haori over a black sleeveless shirt, his necklace he got from his parents and his sword Azrael gave him as well as his customary black pants and boots.

Naruto turning to his partner gave her a smile "We're almost home Erza, can't wait to get to the guild and get me some ramen". While a lot of things have changed over the years Naruto's love for ramen wasn't one of them.

Erza rolled her eyes and gave Naruto a smile then averted her gaze back to road. Teaming with Naruto for what felt alot longer than seven years brought the two of them closer than Erza would like to admit. Although no matter how bad she wanted to, Erza couldn't bring herself to tell Naruto about her past and the worst part was she wanted to, more than anything. Their wasn't a soul that she trusted more than Naruto but she couldn't, she wouldn't drag him into her problems.

It's been hours since their mission was completed and something's been bothering Naruto so he decided to finally voice his confusion "Erza can I ask you something".

"What is it Naruto" Erza asked turning towards Naruto with a smile.

"Well it was your idea to take this giant horn with you as a trophy so why am I carrying it" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Namikaze what would your mother think if she found out you expected a lady like myself to carry something so heavy" Erza replied without batting an eye.

"Lady my ass" Naruto mumbled under his breath though Erza still heard him.

"What was that Naruto" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow daring him to repeat it.

Looking over at Erza, Naruto knew what would happen if he repeated himself so he did the smart thing, Naruto lied "I said why don't you just place it in your pocket dimension".

"Oh well where's the fun in that" Erza smirked playfully as the guild came into view.

* * *

Lucy the newest member of fairy tail was chatting with Mirajane Strauss former S-class mage when Loke fairy tails resident ladies man came bursting through the guild doors.

"Guys we have a problem Naruto and Erza are back" Loke yelled causing everyone to panic.

"What's the big deal they're apart of fairy tail right" Lucy asked worried with the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Yes two of our strongest actually, everyone's afraid of getting scolded by Erza" Mira said.

"Just Erza, what about this Naruto guy" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled "Naruto's a lot more easy going, he'll just order some ramen and relax" Mira said smiling as the duo in question entered the guild.

Finally reaching the guild Naruto slammed the horn he was carrying on the ground. "Alright..I'm taking...a break...you slave….driver" Naruto panted as he dragged himself over to the bar "Mira ramen" Naruto finished before collapsing in his seat.

Erza rolled her eyes at Naruto "quit being over dramatic" Erza said but realized she was being ignored shaking her head Erza decided she would deal with him later.

Naruto was enjoying his ramen when some blonde he didn't recognize approached him. "So Naruto right" the blonde asked. Getting a nod she continued "my name is Lucy I joined a few days ago it's nice to meet you" Lucy Introduced herself.

"Lucy huh, so who brought you here or did you stumble into the guild on your own" Naruto asked.

"Natsu brought me here after we meet in Hargeon" Lucy said with a bright smile.

Once Erza was done scolding everyone she decided to get down to business. "Mira where is master Minato". That's another thing that changed, a few years ago Makarov stepped down as guild master and choose Minato as his successor, Makarov now acts as an advisor to Minato if he needs it.

"He's in Clovertown attending the guild master's meeting" Mira said cleaning a mug.

"I see well that makes things more difficult I was hoping to consult with father before doing anything but if he's in clover" Naruto said taking a drink from his mug.

Nodding Erza scanned the room "Natsu, Gray you two are the strongest wizards here we need your help meet us at the train station in the morning" Erza said.

"Naruto, Erza, Natsu and Gray working together, this could be the strongest team fairy tail's ever seen" Mira said while Lucy wondered how strong Natsu and the others really were.

"Alright, well I'm going home I'll see you guys in the morning" Naruto said as he started walking off.

"Naruto" Erza called out getting the blond's attention.

Naruto turned around wondering what Erza wanted. "What is it now red" Naruto asked causing Erza to blush slightly because of the nickname he gave her. Forcing the blush down Erza pointed across the guild hall. Turning around Naruto noticed she was pointing towards the horn she made him carry. Turning back around Naruto was going to argue but the glare he received changed his mind. Sulking Naruto walked over to Erza's trophy and picked it up and started walking out the door grumbling on the way out with Erza following with a smile on her face.

"Mira are Naruto and Erza an item, I mean they seem rather close" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled "they might as well be, everyone else see's it but no there not an item" Mira said.

"Oh well they just seem like a couple is all, never mind then" Lucy said.

"Well they've been partners for over six years so they're going to be close. Besides if you ask me I think they do have feelings for each other they're just too stubborn to admit it" Mira said getting a nod from Lucy.

* * *

The next morning Lucy found herself at the train station with Happy sitting next to her while Natsu and Gray got into another argument.

"So why are you here anyways Lucy" Happy asked.

"Mira said I should tag along and keep those two from fighting on the mission" Lucy said.

"Not doing a very good job are you" Happy stated pointing to Natsu and Gray who were in another fight.

"It's useless, stopping those two from fighting is a waste of time if you ask me" Naruto said approaching the group. "So we're just waiting on Erza then" Naruto took a seat next to Happy.

"Looks that way" Lucy said stealing a glance at Naruto she had to admit Naruto was definitely a looker. Lucy was brought out of her revelry when she noticed Erza approaching.

"Alright it looks like we're all here it's time to move out" Erza said approaching the others as Naruto and Lucy stood up from their seats as they all boarded the train.

Once they found an empty compartment Gray, Natsu and Happy sat on one side while Naruto, Erza and Lucy sat on the other side. Naruto smirked as he glanced at the fire dragonslayer "you okay over there Natsu".

"Shut up I can't help it" Natsu wheezed out.

"Natsu come over here and sit by me" Erza patted the seat on her right.

'I guess that means she wants me to move' Lucy got out of her seat to swap places with Natsu.

When Natsu sat down Erza drove her fist into the dragonslayers stomach knocking him out cold then laid his head in her lap. Gray had no reaction while Lucy and Happy had terrified expressions on their faces, Naruto simply smirked. "You know Erza people are going to start thinking something's going on between you and Natsu if they find out you let him lay his head in your lap".

Erza blushed "It's not like that, you know Natsu gets motion sickness, I'm just doing this for his benifit".

"Alright you guys I think it's time you told us what we're doing here" Gray stated changing the subject.

"Your right, while we were on our way home a few days ago we stopped by a diner to get something to eat. Some patrons there were talking about unsealing something called lullaby. At first we thought they were doing a simple unsealing job until one of them mentioned the name Erigor" Erza said.

"Lullaby" Gray and Lucy asked in unison.

"Yes, why have you heard of it before" Erza questioned.

"Some guys we ran into a few days ago mentioned it, don't even know if they are apart of Eisenwald or not" Gray stated.

"Deserters maybe, probably didn't want to get mixed up in what Esienwald's plotting" Naruto interjected. "Erigor the reaper ace of Eisenwald, if he's involved something major is going down. Whatever Lullaby is we can't let them use it, we're storming the Eisenwald guild" Naruto finished getting nods from everyone except Natsu seeing as he was out cold.

After the train made its first stop Lucy decided to ask the group something she's been dying to know "so what type of magic do you guys use if you don't mind me asking".

"Erza's magic is pretty she makes people bleed" Happy said freaking Lucy out.

"I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine" Erza stated.

"You mean this" Gray asked making a fairy tail symbol out of ice.

"No wonder you and Natsu fight, he's fire and your ice" Lucy said.

" I never thought about it like that" Erza had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"No I just hate his guts" Gray said as Lucy turned her attention to Naruto.

"What about you Naruto, I bet it's really cool right" Lucy asked.

Before answering The compartment was buffeted by intense winds. "I use wind magic and I also have a wind dragon lacrima implanted inside my body" Naruto said once he stopped the wind flow.

"Wait you mean you're a dragon slayer like Natsu" Lucy asked while fixing her hair.

Shaking his head" technically yes while we both have similar abilities I wasn't raised by a dragon, a deceased dragons lacrima was implanted in my body allowing me to use its magic" Naruto said getting an understanding nod from Lucy.

"Naruto how many times have I asked you not to do that, my hairs a mess now" Erza complained as she fixed her hair glaring at the blond.

"Oh come on Erza it's not that bad, besides you still look as beautiful as ever" Naruto said with sincerity not realizing the effect his words had on the redhead.

Blushing Erza stared out the window in hopes that no one would notice. This time however Lucy caught it and smiled as she stared out the window as well 'So Mira was right Erza does like Naruto, wait until she hears about this' Lucy thought mischievously.

* * *

Once the train reached Onibus station and the group disembarked the train they started to look for some form of transportation. "You know I feel like we're missing something but I don't know what it is" Gray said.

"I bet it's Natsu" Happy said as he watched the train depart.

"How could I be so foolish everyone knows Natsu hates all forms of transportation" Erza scolded herself.

"Especially since you're the one that knocked him out cold" Naruto said with a smirk but shut up once Erza glared at him.

"Quickly we have to help Natsu" Erza said as she walked off while the others looked for some transportation.

"Gray, Lucy I found some transportation where's Erza" Naruto asked scanning the area.

"Lady what do you think you're doing, you can't do that" Naruto overheard someone yell and noticed the person was talking to Erza.

"It's an emergency our friend is in trouble" Erza said pulling the emergency brake.

Before the man could continue Naruto got Erza's attention "Erza we got some transportation come on let's go".

When they got over to the magic four wheeler Erza jumped in the driver's seat and took off barely giving Naruto and Lucy enough time to get in the back, Gray had to hitch a ride on top or be left behind.

Once they caught up with the train Naruto was trying to find away to get Natsu out of this predicament when said dragon slayer dove out the window colliding with Gray as both mages fell off the magic four wheeler hitting the ground hard. Erza slammed the brakes bringing the magic four wheeler to a stop.

"Dammit Natsu, why don't you watch where you're going" Gray yelled as he massaged his forehead

"It's not my fault, why did you guys leave without me" Natsu massaging his head as well.

"Natsu are you alright" Erza asked as she approached the two.

"Yeah" Natsu started as Erza slammed his head into her armored chest "I'm fine!".

"Natsu what happened on the train" Naruto asked as he joined the group.

"This guy from Eisenwald ambushed me, he had this freaky looking flute that had a skull with three eyes on top" Natsu said before Erza slapped him across the face.

"You idiot that's exactly who we're looking for how could you let him get away" Erza yelled.

"This Is the first I'm hearing about it" Natsu defended himself nursing his jaw.

"I told everyone about it on the train, you need to pay attention" Erza told him.

"Erza did you forget about knocking Natsu out early" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing Naruto was speaking the truth Erza bowed her head "my apologies please hit me".

"You know Erza not that it's unattractive but I never thought you would be one of those types of girls" Naruto said waiting for her reaction and wasn't disappointed.

"What, it's not like that at all" Erza defended Blushing madly with certain images running through her mind that included herself and Naruto.

While this was going on Lucy was thinking about what Natsu said when it clicked "that's it".

"What's it Lucy" Gray asked confused with Lucy's sudden outburst.

"Lullaby, it's a cursed flute, it's death magic" Lucy said.

"Lucy are you sure" Erza asked hoping the blonde was wrong.

"I'm positive, it's said that the life force is drained from those who hear its tune" Lucy told the group.

"Quickly we have to get to kunugi station" Erza ordered jumping into the driver's seat of the magic four wheeler disappearing in the horizon.

"Erza you need to slow down or you're going to burn out the SE-plug" Gray said.

"I know but we can't let Eisenwald use Lullaby" Erza channeled even more magic through the SE-plug.

"Erza if you keep it up you'll use up all your magic" Gray argued.

"Then I'll have to rely on you, Natsu and Naruto to deal with Erigor and Eisenwald then won't I" Erza said silencing Gray.

Naruto agreed with Gray but also knew how stubborn Erza could be so he kept silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in Clovertown the guild masters were having their annual meeting. The guild masters of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerburus were currently chatting about the young wizards of their guild.

"I've got to say Minato, you've got a lot of lovely wizards in your guild" Bob the master of blue pegasus said.

"Yeah and they're quite the destructive bunch too, the council's worried they're going to destroy a town or something one of these days." Goldmine master of quatro cerburus joked.

"It's true, they are a destructive bunch of kids but I wouldn't have it any other way" Minato told them taking a drink from his mug.

"Master Minato, a letter for master Minato" a bird called as Minato waved it over to him.

"I wonder what could be so important to send me a letter during this meeting" Minato asked himself as he opened the letter.

After opening the letter a projection of Mirajane pipped up. "Oh look at that cutie" Bob exclaimed.

Minato smiled "that's Mirajane fairy tails centerfold".

"Master I have wonderful news, Naruto and Erza returned to the guild today and formed a team with Natsu and Gray" Mira's projection said vanishing shortly afterwards.

"Naruto, Erza, Natsu and Gray on a team, they might actually destroy a town especially since Naruto's inherited his mother's temper" Minato said sweating profusely.

* * *

Once they arrive at kunugi station Naruto and the others discovered that Esienwald's taken over the train and are currently on the way to oshibana station. "What could they possibly gain from hijacking the train" Erza asked herself.

"Did you hear, the army is being mobilized to intercept Eisenwald" Naruto overheard one of the officials talking.

"Guys we're wasting time here we have to reach oshibana station, hopefully we can head off Eisenwald there" Naruto said getting the groups attention.

"Right, let's get going" Erza said as she went to get back into the driver seat only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Not this time Erza, you rest and I'll take over" Naruto ordered.

"Naruto I'm fine…." Erza started.

"Red I'm not going to tell you again" Naruto said tapping her on the forehead. Nodding Erza climbed in the back with the others as Naruto climbed into the driver's seat and took off towards oshibana station.

"I feel like I'm forgetting to tell you something Lucy" Happy said out of the blue.

"That was random, well what is it" Lucy asked.

"I can't remember" Happy answered plainly.

"Then why did you bring it up" Lucy retorted shaking her head. The rest of the ride to oshibana was silent for the most part with an ill Natsu hanging out the window.

* * *

Once they arrived at oshibana the group noticed a large crowd had gathered in front of the station. "we need to find out what's going on" Naruto said as Erza marched forwards.

"What's Erza doing you guys" Lucy questioned.

Sighing Naruto decided to answer the blonde "She's interrogating witnesses" Naruto said shaking his head.

Not understanding what Naruto meant Lucy decided to watch and see what Erza did herself. It became apparent what Naruto meant by interrogating witnesses. The knight mage would ask one of the officials what was going on and knock them out before they could answer and kept this process up until one of them was able to answer quickly enough terrified of the red haired beauty.

Once they regrouped with Erza Naruto decided to tease her a bit. "You know Erza next time you ask someone a question give them a bit more time to answer and it might save some time" Naruto smirked.

Getting what Naruto meant Erza huffed "well they should have answered quicker" Erza said with a huff as she turned to the others "Come on we have to stop Eisenwald, they're inside the station and the army already went in after them" Erza finished as they headed to the entrance with Lucy and Natsu trailing behind considering no one else offered to help Natsu who was still suffering from his motion sickness.

Once inside they all noticed the army that chased after Eisenwald was already incapacitated. "this can't be happening, how did they manage to defeat the entire army" Lucy asked fearfully.

"It's not surprising considering they went up against an entire guild of wizards" Erza told the blonde.

"Guys come on we don't have time to waste. We have to find Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald" Naruto ordered as they raced through the station.

When they made it to the end of the passage they were greeted by they're target. "About time you made it fairy tail flies, I was getting tired of waiting" a man with gray hair wielding a scythe said with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Erigor the reaper" Naruto muttered as the wind started to whip around him violently.

 **Known spells**

 _ **Wind vortex**_ **\- releases a wave of wind**

 _ **Gale force blast**_ **\- unleashes an invisible wall of Hurricane force wind**

 _ **Wind sphere**_ **\- fires a ball of condensed wind at the opponent**

 _ **Wind barrier -**_ **the user surrounds themselves in a wall of wind capable of negating most attacks**

 _ **Wind body-**_ **user turns their body into wind**

 _ **Wind blade storm-**_ **fires dozens of boomerang shaped blades of wind**

 _ **Sacred wind sword of transcendence-**_ **using their life force the user generates a massive sword of wind**


End file.
